


how do i title this though

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: PWP, this is absolute shit and nobody can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously what do i title this ??</p><p>written for Tyler ( dancinghomestuckforever.tumblr.com )'s birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do i title this though

John and Dave sat with their legs streched out on the pulled-out futon in Dave's apartment, their fingers interlaced and heads resting on eachother's. John tried his best to tune out the cheesy explosion-laced action movie playing on the TV, interesting himself in Dave's fingers that lazily danced in circles on his thigh, the soft touches sending shivers up John's spine. He smiled, and turned his head so his nose was in Dave's hair. John's breath ruffled his boyfriend's hair, and he inhaled the scent of Dave that he so well knew and loved. Dave chuckled and ran his fingers down the length of John's jaw, tracing his chin, before softly tilting it up and pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's. The two shared a sweet kiss for a moment, before Dave broke it off to bend his head, pressing butterfly kisses down his neck and collarbone. 

"Hey, Dave..?" John mumbled, craning his neck up to look at Dave. "Is your Bro home?" Dave smiled and kissed John's forehead, whispering, "We've got the whole house to ourselves for a solid few hours." John grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing his face into Dave's neck. Dave bent and bit down gently on John's collarbone, eliciting a squeak from the surprised boy. With a soft sigh, John tilted his head to the side, exposing his pale neck for Dave. Taking the opportunity, Dave made quick work of the clear expanse of skin, after a few moments leaving behind a multitude of hickeys. John lay limp in Dave's arms, eyes shut and breath coming in rapid gasps, succumbing to his weakness of the pleasure of them.

Dave chuckled and took a moment to admire his boyfriend, hair mussed, face red and slightly sweaty, eyes shut and mouth parted ever so slightly. Dave kissed John's cheek softly, rolling him over so Dave hovered over him. John opened his eyes, looking up at Dave with a liquid blue gaze. John smiled and hooked his legs around Dave's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him hard on the lips. Dave parted John's lips with his tongue, exploring his mouth as John shivered underneath him with quiet whimpers and soft gasps. As the two kissed with a heated passion, Dave worked off John's pants with nimble fingers, tossing them aside. He broke their kiss and ignored John's gasping protests, pulling off his own pants and boxers.

John made a soft noise of want and he looked up at Dave, lust plain on his face. Dave grinned and ground down on John, biting his lip to keep silent, eating up his boyfriend's moans and grunts, all the tiny noises he made as Dave pressed their erections together and rocked back and forth, guiding them with one hand, the other braced on the futon above one of John's shoulders. John's eyes fell shut and he tilted his head back, his hips bucking up. "A-ah, fuck, hnng, Dave, o-oh fuck...!" He let loose a chorus of curses and groans, quivering, jelly in Dave's grasp, gasping for air between mumbled explosions of pleasure. "Fuck, Dave.. unngh... so close, fuck..!" Dave slowed to a stop, looking at his boyfriend, admiring is glowing red face, wiping away a drip of sweat from his temple with his thumb. Dave couldn't help but groan as he pulled away from John to grope for a bottle of lube hidden inbetween the couch cushions. He grabbed it and popped off the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto his finger. 

With John's masochistic kink in mind, Dave wasted no time smearing the cold gel around his boyfriend's asshole, immediately pushing one finger inside, feeling John's well-practiced muscles automatically relax to let him in. Dave pushed another finger in, and smirked at John's groans of pleasure, pushing in a third finger and wiggling it around momentarily before pulling his hand out, slicking his dick up, then roughly slamming into John. He cried out and groaned, muscles snapping taunt around Dave's dick, pulling a soft groan from the blonde's throat.

Dave let John adjust for a second, then began to thrust in and out, panting for breath, eyes half-shut as he slammed his boyfriend, hitting his mark of John's prostate almost every time. John clawed at the futon, moaning freely and groaning an almost constant stream of curses, eyes screwed up. "A-ah, Dave, aahhnng, gonna cum, ffuck...hnn-nng, fuck!" John cried out, arching his back as an orgasm ripped through his body, cum spilling from his forgotten dick, pooling on his stomach and shirt. Dave grunted and slammed himself to the hilt inside John, spilling his load with a long, low groan. 

After Dave had recovered from orgasm, he stood up slowly, pulling out of his trembling boyfriend, and walking to the kitchen to grab a washcloth. He wet it with warm water and walked back over to John, kneeling next to him and wiping him down with the cloth, pulling off his stained shirt and chucking it at the laundry basket against the wall. John made a soft happy noise and looked at Dave through post-orgasmic sleepy eyes. Dave chuckled and filed away in his mind the image of his boyfriend, well-fucked and drowsy, stretched out in all his perfection on the futon. Dave smiled and picked up the discarded blanket on the ground and curled around John, spooning his warm body, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, tugging the blanket over them both. In the background the shitty movie blared on, forgotten by the two teenagers as they quickly fell asleep, legs tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> it's eleven o-fucking-clock at night and i'm exhausted.  
> i swear i can actually write things decently sometimes


End file.
